LilyBoo
LilyBoo is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey and the fortieth episode overall. Synopsis Guano is pursuing one of Gonard's robots through a cemetery, but is caught in a trap. Gonard approaches and threatens to turn Guano into his zombie slave. The rest of Team LilyMu arrives to free Guano, but are confronted with a zombie army. While the team attempts to fight them off, some of the zombies begin tickling Guano. Guano watches the scene on a television at a movie rental store, expressing his embarrassment of it. The cast are attempting to choose a movie to watch on Halloween. Mikey wants to watch a slasher film, but the others want to watch The Adventures of Dishy and Poppaloo, a cute movie about a pig and a bunny. Mikey is upset that they do not want to watch his movie. He is approached by a creepy rental store clerk, who gives Mikey an unmarked DVD which he claims is so scary that nobody who watches it survives. He suggests that Mikey switch the DVDs in order to get his friends to watch it. Mikey is able to make the switch and the cast assemble at his apartment to watch the film. The film contains bizarre Halloween imagery, including scenes of a young girl with long black hair. After the film is over, the cast question why the movie is different from what they had expected. Mikey receives a mysterious phone call from an unknown person who recites the phrase "gone by dawn". The next day, Mitsuki reads a story in the newspaper about a group of people who had similarly watched an unmarked DVD and then received a phone call like the one Mikey had received. She also reads that the people had later been found turned into nougat. Mitsuki dismisses the story, with Mikey nervously agreeing. Lily arrives, complaining of several bad omens that had troubled her that morning, making Mikey even more nervous. Gonard has seemingly acquired an imaginary friend named Samoa. The cast receive another phone call, again repeating the same phrase. The cast realize that they had watched the cursed DVD and that Mikey was at fault. Mikey suggests that they watch the DVD again in order to discover how to stop the curse. While watching, a fly in the film somehow flies out of the screen and into the real world. They recognize the address of the house in the movie and decide to go there to find out how to life the curse. The cast arrive at the house and go inside. Lily, Mikey, and Gonard go to search the basement, where they discover a pile of gooey plungers and a photo album containing pictures of the girl from the DVD. They learn that the girl's name is Samoa, the same name as Gonard's imaginary friend. Mitsuki and Guano are off searching on their own. They discover Yes Man taking a bath in one of the rooms, but he scares them off. Mikey attempts to communicate with Samoa, who possesses Gonard in order to speak with them. She informs them that she curses people out of anger at having been flushed down the toilet while attempting to retrieve a piece of candy. She tells them that they must bring her the candy or else they will be "gone by dawn". Guano has become separated from Mitsuki and is wandering around on his own, only to be scared by several monsters. Mitsuki is exploring on her own when she discovers the name tag of the movie rental clerk who had given Mikey the DVD. She speculates whether he had been behind the curse. She is once again scared by Yes Man. Lily and Mikey go to retrieve the candy from the toilet. Mikey is unable to find it. A clown appears and reveals that he has the candy before knocking out Mikey. Mikey wakes up in a room with the rest of the cast, who do not know where they are. The clown announces over a loudspeaker that they are in his "chamber of horrors" and then enters the room. Mitsuki guesses that the clown is really the video rental clerk, which he unconvincingly attempts to deny. Mitsuki pulls off his mask to reveal that he is indeed the rental store clerk, who informs them that he had intentionally given Mikey the DVD in order to curse him and his friends. Lily manages to overpower the clerk and they retrieve the candy. They plan to return the candy to Samoa using the DVD, but it is revealed that Gonard has given it away to trick-or-treaters. The cast attempt to chase down the children, but are unable to stop them from watching the movie. They discover that they are able to enter the movie via the television screen. They enter the house in the movie and attempt to find the bathroom. Mitsuki, Guano, and Lily are all incapacitated by various monsters. Mikey and Gonard make it to the bathroom, where they find Samoa. Mikey attempts to return the candy, but Yes Man appears and frightens Samoa into falling into the toilet. Mikey and Gonard manage to free her and give her the candy, breaking the curse. The cast, minus Lily, are ejected from the movie, while Samoa waves goodbye. Ozu receives his video store bill in the mail and is furious. The LilyMu episode concludes with Guano managing to escape the trap and destroy the zombies, sending Gonard running off. Gallery Mikey encounters trick-or-treaters.png Trivia * The premise of this episode is a reference to the horror novel Ring and its film adaptations. * The video store clerk's clown costume is likely a reference to the horror novel It. * One of the trick-or-treaters' bedsheet ghost costume is basically a homage of Charlie Brown's bedsheet ghost costume, It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. Category:Episodes